


An Unsent Letter to My Son Apollo, dated April 15, 2016

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Backstory, Community: writerverse, Epistolary, Gen, unsent letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalassa writes an unsent letter to the son she gave away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unsent Letter to My Son Apollo, dated April 15, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** writerverse's Challenge #18: Weekly Quick Fic #6  
>  **Prompts:** shelter, unending  
>  **Word Count:** 332  
>  **Warnings:** non-specific character death, non-specific use of guns in showmanship

Dear Apollo,

I know you'll never get this letter, but I wanted to write to someone and somehow, it helps to think that you'd be the one who would most appreciate knowing your mother's thinking of you. 

I'm still sorry I had to give you up for adoption. I have to hope you aren't mad at me for that. I love you and I was doing what I thought would be best for you. I didn't trust my father to love you the way your father loved me and you before he passed away. I felt it was for the best if I could give you the chance to make a name for yourself.

I hope the orphanage managed to find you a good home and a mother who would give you both her love and mine. 

I think you'd be surprised to know you have a half-sister named Trucy. She's turning 5 next month. Someday I hope you get to meet her, even if it's just by chance. I think she'll make you smile and give you hope the way she's given me hope. 

Work with the troupe is unending. We've been working on a new routine: "Zak and Valant's Quick Draw Shoot'em". We use prop pistols and I'm supposed to dodge the bullets. It's kind of scary, but our family talent allows me to perform this task very well. Maybe someday someone will bring you to see me perform it, even if they don't know I'm your mom! (That might be wishful thinking on my part, but I'd love to see that you're happy and healthy.) 

I miss you so much and I think of you every day. 

I hope you've kept my bracelet close to you. I'm sure you'll find it useful someday when you figure out how it works.

Your loving mother,  
Thalassa Gramarye


End file.
